To He Who is Now Gone
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: He was always there. The Only constant in my life. Slight-AU, no pairings. Father/Son Minato/Naruto fluff


**Title: **To He Who is Now Gone  
**Author:** Wolf Demon Kunoichi13  
**Rating:** T just in case  
**Genra:** Supernatural, Family  
**Summary:** He was always there. The Only constant in my life. Slight-AU, no pairings. Father/Son Minato/Naruto fluff  
**Pairings: **None...well maybe slight-Sasunaru if you squint, tilt your head, do an irish jig while singing the Japanese national anthem backwards  
**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse, and really odd way of wording things. Over-exploiting vague references to people with third-person titles.  
**Author Notes:** This took me two days to write. First it was me staying up past my 'bed time', coercing my mom into helping me with it, talking my friend into Beta-ing it (unwittingly), finishing it, having my mom Beta it, then sending it to my unwiting Beta once again. So...Enjoy!

* * *

To He Who is Now Gone  
_by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13_

Ya know, when I was little I would always see this man. I never approached him though, even though he intrigued me beyond belief. I was young and afraid. All adults I approached, no matter what would always hit me, yell at me, throw stuff at me, and that was only if they weren't shinobi. You don't want to know what the shinobi did. And he wore a leaf head band so…I left him alone, y'know?

The odd thing was, no one else seemed to notice him. They walked right past him, not sparing him a glance. It intrigued me so much! I just wanted to go over there and talk to him, but I was too scared. So I stayed back and watched him. Studied him. And I found out something about the way he held himself. He was proud, aloof, and yet…sad. Like…really sad. Like…he had lost everything in the world, and didn't see a point in living anymore. That in itself saddened me.

But I still didn't approach him.

The years past, I grew up, and started going to the academy. Everyday when I left, a failure, he was there. It scared me for a bit. Why was he there? Why was he everywhere I went? Was he planning on hurting me? I…didn't know. After a while, I chalked it up to him being a parent coming to pick up his kid.

That was disproven on the first graduation exam I failed.

I sat there, on the lone empty swing, the only one that didn't graduate. And he was there again. No kid, no nobody. He was all alone just as I was. I watched him quietly and walked away. I walked, and walked, and walked until I was at the park. No one was there. And when I looked back I saw that he had followed me.

So I walked up to him and asked him his name.

He seemed startled, he jumbled up his words, blushing and everything. It was actually pretty funny. Finally he told me, "My name is Namikaze Minato." I smiled brightly at him and introduced myself, "I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto." He just smiled at me and whispered…

"Yes…I know."

The years past and I continued to see him. I talked to him every now and then, but that was it. Once I was accepted into Team 7, with Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, I tried to tell them about him. Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei told me to stop being an idiot and walked away. But Sasuke-teme just stood there and stared at him.

And finally said, "It's nice to meet you."

Days past, and days turned into weeks, which in turn changed into months. Still, only Sasuke and I could see him. And finally we got our first C rank mission to guard an old drunk man to Wave country. As per usual, Namikaze-san followed me, and this time I let him come into the apartment. He looked like he wanted to talk. When I turned to him and looked at him questioningly, he started to talk. "Naruto-kun…I have a bad feeling about this mission of yours. Please….I…" I stared at him straight on and said calmly, "Please don't ask me to turn down the mission. It'd be against my morals." And he smiled softly.

And said, "I wasn't going to. I was going to tell you to be safe."

When we got back from Wave, later than expected, worse for wear, I wanted to find him. Sasuke saw my anxious looks. The way I was jumping a little more that usual. Under his breath he whispered, "Go find him, dobe. I'll cover for you." At my shocked look he glowered and hissed, "You owe me." He didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as we went through the Village Gates, I bolted towards the park. At this time of day, it would be empty, except for one.

When I got there he was there, as always. Staring at the sky with a sad expression. I ran up to him and called out his name. He whipped around and smiled in a relieved way when he saw me. "Naruto-kun…you're finally back." I gave him a meek smile and said softly, "Yes, sorry for worrying you." He just smiled at me and whispered.

"I knew you would come back."

Time passed. I have grown to learn that time waits for no one. I left and came back to the village, and he was still there. He was the one constant in my life. The one thing I could depend on always being there. And now I sit here, in the desk that I had always wanted, files that had always been hidden from me resting in my hands. In a curled hand writing, that recognized as the Sandaime's (may his soul rest in peace), my parents were displayed in professional wording. My mother, Uzumaki Kushina. My Father… Namikaze Minato. And when I looked up, there he was. Smiling at me. Not saying a word.

And I smiled back at him and said, "Hey Dad…thanks for being there for me always. Even after you were gone."

And he gave me one last smile, so much like my own, and disappeared. But I was not sad. I knew that I was blessed, despite the demon that resided in me. I got to see my father, even after he was long dead.

And just so you know, I never hated him for sealing the demon inside of me. I know he knew I would be strong enough to fight it's hold upon me. I still respected him, I still wished to become like him. I still loved him. I still love _you_ Dad. And I'm glad that I was able to see you for a little but of my life.

I love you, and miss you Dad,

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2:** So did you like it? Did it make you sad? Did it make you laugh? Did it make you go to the hospital becasue you attempted to do an irish jig while singing the Japanese national anthem backwards while squinting and titlting your head? If you liked it, send a review please! See the little button? Yup just press it and send a review, or your medical bill. Either one works. Oh, and if you liked it, I might be willing to write more if you give me a SPECIFIC request. No "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" crud, okay? Realy, legit requests such as, "Can you do one form [insert character] to [insert character]?" or "Could you expand on [insert plot moment]?" Thank you~ And Thank you for reading!


End file.
